Dawn of the Rose
by 7 Phoenix Wings
Summary: The Scouts have beaten all of their enemies & the future is safe. Everything's going to be just fine, right? Not quite-there are new monsters appearing almost daily & the powers of the Scouts seem to be useless against them. Their only hope is to trust the new girl who seems to be able to handle the monsters with ease. But should they trust her?
1. Beginner's Luck

A/N: I have no claim on Sailor Moon at all other than liking it. All characters are Naoko Takeuchi's except Lia, Naria, Tari, Nia, & Rose Maiden.

Beginner's Luck

I looked around and pursed my lips. _Auntie should have been here by now, _I thought as I moved my blue luggage closer to myself.

"Over here, Naria!" a cheery voice yelled across the crowded airport and I turned around.

"Oh, Aunt Lia, you're here at last!" I said and smiled as I hurried around others to my aunt. My aunt grinned and hugged me as a boy who was standing beside her tried to pick up one of my bags & failed miserably.

"Tari, you gotta have muscles, boy!" I said as she hefted her bags up to her elbows & grinned infuriatingly at him. He snorted & stepped aside to let his sister talk to me.

"Oh Naria, it's been too long! How's the family? Ooh, did you get-" Tari's sister babbled as she lifted up the bags.

"Nia, calm down! The stuff I got from the States is in my bag & I'll get it when we're home," I interrupted and turned to Lia, "Please tell me you have the car. I won't be able to walk!" Lia nodded and ushered us to her brand new blue Volvo. As Lia drove us to her house in Juuban, I took a nap while Nia kept talking and Tari stared out the window.

* * *

"Wake up, Naria!" Nia yelled cheerfully as she popped out of the car. I rubbed my eyes & got out as well. My Aunt Lia had a pretty well paying job as a nurse & as a result she had gotten a house in a pretty good neighborhood. It had 2 floors & a connecting garage with enough space for 3 cars. I picked up 2 pieces of her luggage and followed Nia inside as Lia parked the car. The inside of the house was furbished with the essentials, with a few fancier things, like a plasma screen TV and an elaborately carved bookshelf filled with books.

"So, where's my room?" I asked as Nia popped into the kitchen.

"You're upstairs, next to my room." she yelled. I sighed and dragged my bags up the stairs. The first room's door I opened had a theme of planes and video games, with a color scheme of dark blue and white. _Tari's room_, I thought and closed the door. The next room had a theme of something that looked suspiciously like fairies & a color scheme of dark green & lavender. _Nia's room this time_, I thought & opened the next to last door. This room had no real theme, since all it contained was a desk with a laptop on it, a closet, a full size bed, and a mirror. It already had a color scheme of dark red and black however, which mysteriously fit the color of most of Naria's things.

"My parents must have talked to Auntie, of course." I said absentmindedly as I sat on the bed and took some of my stuff out of a bag.

"I got the rest of your stuff." Lia said as she dropped my other bags on the floor.

"Oh, sorry! I was just about to get the rest of my stuff." I said, feeling embarrassed. Auntie just laughed & told me to freshen up & come down for dinner. When she left, I rummaged through my luggage for some clothes & took a shower in the nearby bathroom.

* * *

As I went down the stairs, I heard laughter, and smelled pancakes cooking. In the dining room, I saw Nia & Tari happily stuffing their faces with pancakes that oozed golden syrup. When I sat down across from Tari, Lia put a stack full of pancakes on my plate. I dribbled the syrup & slathered the butter onto my pancakes as I watched Tari & Nia talk to each other. I had wanted a sibling too, since it was boring to come home to an empty house all the time.

"So, Naria I definitely remember you saying that you would show me the gifts you got us?" Nia asked, raising an eyebrow. I hurried upstairs to her room & pulled a suitcase full of gifts down the stairs. I handed out the gifts to everyone: a basket of American chocolates for Lia, 3 antique toy planes for Tari, and a large book of fairy tales for Nia.

"Thanks, Naria!" the kids grinned. I smiled back & for the rest of the night everybody talked about the gifts & everything that happened since the last time I had visited.

* * *

I woke up sweating in the middle of the night.

"_Another_ dream." I groaned. I had been having these dreams since I was little, but never so vividly.

I leaned outside and breathed in the night breeze. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my chest that radiated throughout my body. Instinctively, I crawled onto the windowsill & dropped down from the windowsill. _What am I doing out here?_ I thought woozily as I started to black out.

* * *

"Mercury, can you get a scan on that thing?" Mars yelled as she jumped out of the monster's range.

"I'm trying!" Mercury replied as she typed some commands into her mini computer. Moon rushed into the park along with Tuxedo Mask as Jupiter unleashed her Jupiter Oak Evolution.

"Where were you, Moon?!" Mars screamed as she and Jupiter ran to Moon.

"I'm sorry, there was something going on." Moon babbled and breathed in deeply to recover from running so hard.

"Come on, Moon, finish it off!" Venus yelled supportively.

"Moon Healing Halation!" Moon said calmly, expecting to see the monster either dusted or turned back into a human. The monster instead decided to attack Sailor Moon. She scrambled backwards and Tuxedo Mask threw a rose that the monster managed to dodge by only a few inches.

"This isn't a monster we've ever faced! This is a completely different species!" Mercury yelled.

"I think I can help." A voice said calmly from the top of a tree, the moon shining directly behind her. She jumped down to the Scouts. They stared at her outfit: a maid outfit that reached the tops of her knees, a silver scabbard on her right hip, a dark blue mask, and her black hair in a ponytail.

"No fair, how come she gets a longer skirt?" Venus griped, breaking the tension.

"Maybe I'm special. Anyways, you would have had a fit, right bro?" the girl grinned and winked at Tuxedo Mask. The Scouts looked quizzically at him while he just looked puzzled. The girl lunged at the monster and slashed one of its arms off. It roared and spat acid onto the girl's face. She swiftly blocked with her sword, with no apparent side effects, and slashed its head off. It dissolved into a pile of ashes, along with its blood on the girl's sword.

"Who are you?" Tuxedo Mask asked her.

"I'm Rose Maiden. And your sister." she said.

"You–" Moon tried to ask her.

"Sorry, I've gotta go." she grimaced and held a hand to her chest. She ran towards a tree and leaped from branch to branch, heading towards the city as the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask stared at her.

"She did seem kinda familiar." Moon murmured.

"Yeah. Someone from our past lives?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I'll check on the computer." Mercury said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." Venus yawned.

"Right, I'll see you guys tomorrow at the Crown Arcade?" Moon asked.

"Yeah." Mars replied and Mercury and Jupiter nodded.

A/N: I'm basing Rose Maiden's outfit off of the fact that I think Tuxedo Mask looks like a butler. With a mask. Throwing roses-a very _different_ type of butler haha. Please look at my profile. I know it's not much of an excuse but...I'll make the following chapters way better. Promise :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, a long overdue chapter, but better than the last one. I was working on the other fanfic I've got. Yeah, so I still don't own Sailor Moon...my bad. Just another thing on my to-do list.

Chapter 2

Usagi yawned as she pushed open the doors of the Game Center Crown.

"What do you know, she can be on time." laughed Makoto. She leaned casually against the counter, sipping from a cup.

"Ugh, not by choice. Mamoru set so many alarms on my stupid cell phone, I couldn't even go back to sleep in peace. Not like I didn't try." she grumbled as she sat in the usual booth. The bell over the Arcade's door chimed cheerfully as Usagi's boyfriend Mamoru entered.

"I'm so glad my plan worked. Otherwise, I would've had to get you myself." Mamoru smirked.

"Your evil plan only worked because I didn't know how to turn that stupid thing off. It's my second day with that phone." Usagi sighed & put her head on top of her folded arms. She had been so excited to get a new phone after her old pink phone had finally broken down after 2 years of constant use. But when she couldn't figure out any of the new shortcuts, she gave Mamoru the phone to just put in her friends' numbers. But then he had decided to set many alarms...she would have to pay him back for that. The Arcade's door slammed open & Usagi caught a glimpse of blue hair.

"Everyone, there's been a change of plans. We have to meet up with Rei at the temple. She says she wants to tell us something important." Ami said as she walked towards them. Usagi nodded, Makoto stood up, & Mamoru said he would drive them there.

"Wait, wait Usagi, you need this." Motoki said & gave Usagi a large covered foam cup. She lifted the lid & smiled when she saw it was her favorite chocolate shake she used to have almost everyday before she was Sailor Moon. It seemed like so long ago now...

"Hurry up Usagi." called out Makoto.

"Coming." she replied. "I'll pay you back the next time I come back in." she continued to Motoki.

"Of course." he nodded. Usagi was almost out the door when Motoki called out "Be careful." Usagi nodded & walked outside.

* * *

Rei was sitting quietly in front of the fire & seemed oblivious to the everyone's arrival. The others sat down quietly in their usual spots, but Usagi couldn't help but gently touch Rei on the shoulder, to make sure she was ok. The glazed look in her eyes vanished as she blinked & finally saw that the other Scouts were together with her.

"Oh, hello everyone." Rei said. She cleared her throat & continued speaking, "I was asking the fire what these new enemies are & how we could defeat them. What I saw was...well, it's best to say that the strange girl we met last night does seem to know what she's doing. The scenes I saw were random but the girl was involved in all of them."

"But how can we find her? She headed back here to the Azabu-Juuban district, which thankfully isn't a super big city but it's definitely big enough to give us problems trying to find her." Makoto sighed.

"She looked like a foreigner." Minako added helpfully.

"Tourists come & go here often. We'd have to make sure to catch her before she leaves. Hopefully she stays somewhere nearby." Ami mused.

"Well, if this type of enemy appears again, she should come too." Usagi said. Rei nodded slowly & Usagi sighed.

"I think we should spend some time outside. It'll be nice to walk around like we used to, right Rei?" Usagi asked. She didn't like how pale Rei looked-was it because of the visions?

"Yeah, come on Rei! We've figured out as much as we could about that girl & we might even bump into her outside." Minako said.

"Oh, all right." Rei grumbled.

* * *

After a lot of begging & pleading, Usagi finally managed to persuade Mamoru to drive her & the girls to the shopping district.

"Oh, thank you Mamo-chan!" she squealed. He mumbled something under his breath as Minako, Ami, Rei, Makoto, & Usagi piled inside. He dropped them off at the nearest clothing store & warned Usagi that he wouldn't pick them up.

"Well, we can spend a night at Minako's or take a bus, I guess." Usagi shrugged. The girls got out of the car & surveyed the shops around them. Mamoru drove back home.

"I heard there was an amazing store around here that specializes in desserts that look as great as they taste." Makoto said.

"I think I'll stick with Makoto." Usagi said.

"Of course you would, food is all you think about." Rei rolled her eyes & the others laughed.

"I heard there was a new bookstore a few blocks away. I'll go check it out." Ami said.

"Do you think they have any magazines? I'll come with you & see if they have the ones I want." Minako said & arm in arm with Ami, walked off with her while continuing to chat with her. Rei watched them walk away with a bemused look.

"What about you Rei?" Usagi asked.

"I guess I'll check out the clothes here. Might as well spend as much of my dad's money as possible." she shrugged & walked off to the nearest clothing boutique.

"I don't know about you Usagi, but I feel a bit hungry. Shall we go to that dessert shop?" Makoto smiled down at Usagi. Usagi laughed at that & they walked over to the shop.

* * *

"Look at this one Makoto! It's so pretty & delicate looking." Usagi exclaimed as she looked at the pastry. It was made of pink tinted white chocolate & it looked like fragile ribbons that were folded in the shape of a rose.

"That is pretty nice but I think I like this one more." Makoto replied & pointed to a small round chocolate cake sitting in a pool of white frosting & decorated with chocolate sauce. Usagi was about to respond when she heard rumbling & screams from outside.

"Sounds like trouble." the shopkeeper said. "You girls should go to a safe place."

"Yeah, we'd better go back to your house Usagi." Makoto said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we'd better hurry." Usagi replied & they ran outside. They couldn't see anything except for screaming people running from the direction that the rumbles were coming from.

"Time to transform." Usagi muttered & Makoto nodded. They headed into a nearby alley & transformed into Sailor Moon & Sailor Jupiter.

"Hey guys, are you near the monsters?" Makoto called to the other Scouts using her communicator.

"I'm here. I'm afraid I've lost Venus in the crowd, but I'm guessing that since the monster is staying stationary, she & Rei must be keeping it busy." Mercury's image wavered into view. It looked like she was on a rooftop or some other high place, because all Makoto could see behind Ami was the sky. Usagi turned her communicator on & contacted Tuxedo Kamen. Then she switched her communicator back to the Scouts & saw that only Ami & Makoto had turned on their communicators-Rei's & Minako's were only broadcasting their positions. Makoto didn't know Usagi could do that with her communicator-she certainly couldn't do that with Sailor Jupiter's.

"We're on our way." Usagi said to Ami with a grim nod.

* * *

"So, she wants me to collect energy from those humans? How annoyingly inefficient." the boy on top of the building sighed. He had pale blonde hair that fell into his eyes causing him to constantly push it back from his grey eyes. He had on a dark grey jacket & pants & he kept touching a bracelet on his wrist. A golden feather that turned red on the outside edge dangled from the bracelet. The giant five headed hydra in the main plaza of the shopping district roared its displeasure when the police attempted to shoot off one of its heads. It stomped on one of the cars & the boy peered at the car a little more closely.

"Pity no one was inside. I could have gotten quite a bit of energy from a dying person." he said & looked up at the clouds.

"They s-say you g-get quite a r-rush from it, s-sir." a timid voice piped up from behind the boy. "All of the m-memories & th-thoughts of the person c-can be seen." The boy turned around & looked at the small boy with mousy hair. He looked terrified every time he peered over the edge & was consequently staring fixedly at his green scaly feet.

"Yes, well I've got enough thoughts & memories of my own, thanks." the boy replied. The hydra roared once more & the boy looked back at it. Two women, one in red & another in orange, were attacking the hydra with fire & electric chains. He looked rather bored as the women attacked the hydra ferociously, but the hydra simply tried to step on the women. Then a blue haired, blue suited woman ran to the hydra & created a mist that seemed to slow it down. A woman in a green sailor suit unleashed a dragon shaped bolt of lightning. But it was only when a woman with rather elaborate looking pigtails that were buns on top & a multicolored sailor fuku of blue, red, & yellow appeared that the boy looked at the battle with interest.

"I-is that the t-target? Sh-she's awfully br-bright looking." the small boy said.

"Yeah, she's pretty hard to miss." the blond boy muttered. The new woman had much stronger attacks, but none were strong enough to detach one of the hydra's heads. The other women were trying to protect the one with pigtails, but the hydra wasn't fooled & kept attacking the woman with the pigtails.

"Hey ugly, try fighting me now!" a voice yelled. The boy looked around the plaza with a startled expression & saw a girl in a maid's outfit sitting casually on a ledge of a building on the hydra's right side.

"I'm Rose Maiden & I'm gonna kick your butt!"

A/N: Makoto's dessert is making me kinda hungry now. Well, tell me what you think of this chapter & if I need to work on something (yes, I know the rule-something can _always_ be improved but I want you guys to tell me what exactly). Did I leave you on a cliffhanger? Well, maybe. I'll update faster this time so no worries!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still don't own anything here except for my characters-not even the hydra since it's Greek mythology.

*Warning: This chapter's going to be a little messy. I'm trying to make a somewhat realistic fight scene here so...if you want to skip that bit, just go to the horizontal line.

Chapter 3

Rose Maiden unsheathed her sword & leaped on top of the hydra. As she slid down, the blade was dragged across the hydra's back. It was a neat move, the boy admitted to himself, but it wouldn't be enough. The hydra squealed in pain & reared back, causing Rose Maiden to fall off. The boy leaned forward & saw the girl land on her side. He winced in pity-he knew how much that kind of fall could hurt.

"I s-see they have a more effective ally." the small boy shivered behind him.

"Perhaps. But I hardly think she could take the hydra on alone." the blonde boy replied. Almost as if she had heard him, Rose Maiden yelled at the other women to help her. While the pigtailed woman prepared her attack, the women who were protecting her attacked the hydra. Rose Maiden was standing still for once, but not because she had any noticeable injuries. She seemed to be muttering something under her breath as she held the sword carefully in front of her face.

"Sh-shall I g-go down to m-meet her?" the boy asked.

"I think not, Tatsuya. Or at least not yet." the blonde boy replied. Tatsuya sighed & shifted from one foot to the other. Rose Maiden suddenly released a battle yell & rushed at the hydra, her sword glowing with a pale golden light.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" the leader of the women cried out. 'What was her name? It was something rather ridiculous & different from the others...' the boy mused. A stream of hearts sped towards the hydra & the hydra squealed in agony. An electric chain came from the hands of the woman in orange & wrapped snugly around 2 of the hydra's necks. Rose Maiden swiped at the trapped necks & managed to completely sever one & cut the other neck almost half way through, covering the road in a gooey black substance that passed for hydra's blood.

"Burn the neck stumps so the heads won't grow back!" Rose Maiden yelled.

"How interesting." the blonde boy smiled. "She knows her mythology." The woman in the red sailor suit complied with a shout of "Burning Mandala!" & made a ring of fire as big as her body that then split up into eight smaller rings that targeted the neck stumps. The hydra screeched as the force of the attack burned away enough of the dangling head to stop that stump from growing back the head as well as completely burn the other stump.

"Again everyone!" the woman in the multicolored suit yelled. Everyone jumped into action & managed to take down the other three heads. The boy had to give it to them, they were efficient.

"I guess it's time for me make my grand appearance." the boy sighed as the hydra screeched its death cries. He didn't notice Tatsuya staring intently at him.

* * *

"Great. We did it." I gasped as I leaned on my sword.

"Seriously, who are you?" the woman in a green sailor fuku asked & furrowed her brow.

"Like I said, I'm Rose Maiden. And tired." I said & sank to my knees. Dark spots were flashing around my eyes...

"Are you ok?" the woman in the most elaborate fuku asked with a worried expression.

"I...will be. Give me...some...time." I said & I sat down. I felt a cool hand on my head & I looked up to see a blue haired woman in a matching sailor fuku.

"I'm Mercury & I noticed that burn on your arm. Let me-" she said before she was interrupted by a voice-a guy's at that.

"Congratulations, Scouts, you defeated the Hydra." I looked up & saw a blond boy in a dark gray uniform standing on a roof top. There was a bright flash & he appeared on top of a pile of blocks knocked off of buildings by the Hydra-far enough for us to be unable to attack him but close enough for us to see him. He had an arrogant grin on his face as he scanned the Scouts, until he saw me.

"Or should I say, _you _defeated the Hydra." he said, with a confused look on his face. "Who are you?" I carefully stood back up & held my sword in front of me.

"Like I said, I'm Rose Maiden. And do you really have time to make melodramatic speeches when we could be kicking your butt?" I said.

"I like this girl." the woman in green grinned. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She brought her hands together & created lightning bolts that she aimed at the boy. There was a crash & smoke filled the air. The woman who had attacked relaxed her defensive stance & stood up. The smoke cleared & the boy was still there, with his arrogant smile back in place.

"I'm not into speeches myself. I'm Malachite & I've been dispatched to get energy." he shrugged. "Well, that failed, but I do have some interesting information to tell the Princess. In the meanwhile," he said & he disappeared in a bright flash of light once more. I felt a cold feeling pass down my spine & I shivered.

"I'll be taking this." Malachite said as he appeared behind me, pinning my sword arm & sword to my side with one arm & grabbing my neck with his other arm.

"No!" the woman in the multicolored fuku & I cried out, but it was too late. Malachite & I disappeared with a blinding flash of light.

A/N: I'm kinda mixing manga & anime versions of the attacks. ._. I'm honestly picking the ones I think would look better when described. I know this scene's bit choppy, but the overall story will flow better this way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm probably going to be MIA again...real life is coming up.

Chapter 4

"Let go of me!" Naria snapped.

"Sure, if I can take this as a souvenir." the boy replied & took her sword. She looked around wildly for another weapon to use against him, but it too dark to tell in the area they were in.

"Where am I?" It looked like we were in a city but Naria wasn't sure which one. It was nighttime so the city lights were shining in the distance. They were rather close to the city-Naria could make out a few signs on the buildings.

"That's a good question." the boy said & looked around as well. "I must have miscalculated the jump...we ended up jumping through time instead of space." She stared at him & said,

"None of what you said made any sense."

"I honestly have no clue what happened." he shrugged. "But since we're here, let's talk."

"So you're going to drag me off to some dark, creepy place & I dunno...sacrifice me to your 'Princess' or something?"

"First of all, it's dark here. I could've done that to you & you wouldn't have had a clue until the end. Second of all, the Princess isn't really the sacrifice type-she wants life force, not blood & guts."

"Right." Naria said & she turned around & ran as fast as she could away from him. In hindsight, she should probably have at least tried to aim towards running to the city. Well, sorry but you don't think clearly in a situation where you could possibly die. Or at least she didn't. There was a bright flash in the corner of her eye & she swung her fist directly in front of her. There was a gasp as he reappeared (like she'd predicted) in front of her & caught the full strength of the blow right under his ribs. Unfortunately, that didn't stop his arm from reaching out & snaking around Naria's neck. He hit the ground hard while she was cushioned by his body.

"Stop that." he wheezed & she felt a sharp pain in her wrists. He pushed her up & stood in front of her. She tried to pull her hands up to hit him, but they wouldn't respond.

"Can't move your arms now, so hold still." he said. "I said I want to talk. I'm hoping you don't feel like kicking me unless you like being tied up." Naria shrugged & turned around to look at the city lights.

"Who are you? Why did you come here so suddenly? I know you weren't here before." he said as he came around & stood beside her.

"I'm Rose Maiden & I came here because an opportunity presented itself. Plus I knew I'd have to beat some freaks up." she glared at him. Oddly enough, it didn't seem to faze him. He was simply staring intently at her. He lifted up his hands & she noticed he was wearing gloves & some bracelet. He took off one of his gloves & reached for her face. She backed away but her balance was terrible without the use of her arms & she fell down.

"You can't possibly be her." he muttered. "But I better make sure." He touched the right side of her face &

_the world burst into __fragments of __black & white._

* * *

She gasped as she came to. The boy was sitting beside her & looking at the city lights with a troubled expression.

"What...just...happened?" she asked with a surprisingly hoarse voice. She wondered how her voice got so hoarse.

"I don't know. It's the first time that ever happened. Did you see anything?" he asked.

"No. Why would I? And what did you do to me?" she said as she sat up.

"I can see people's pasts. That Moon woman & her protectors are reincarnated, so if I touched them, I could see their past lives. Normal people show me just their pasts but you," he said & looked down at her. "You don't have...a past."

"Or maybe your powers aren't as great as you thought they were." she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I've had enough of this. The Princess is waiting for me." he said & stood up.

"What about me?" she cried out.

"Aren't the Moon one & her women looking for you?" he asked. Before Naria could reply, he gave her a jaunty wave & disappeared with his typical bright white flash.

"I can't have them find me yet." Naria muttered. "Might as well start walking then."

* * *

Naria groaned as she opened her eyes to the weak early morning light.

"Stupid dreams. I _would_ manage to have dreams that actually make me more tired." she muttered. She carefully got out of bed & winced as she stepped on the floor. She shuffled over to her room's door & opened it. Taped on the upper half of the door was a note.

'_Naria, I'm sure you're probably suffering from jet lag right now, so I won't even bother to wake you up. I've made breakfast for you-it's waiting in the fridge. I've left a spare key on the table as well. Go outside & explore a little while we won't be in your way._

_Auntie_

_P.S. Tari & Nia are at school, so expect them in the afternoon._

"I love that woman." Naria sighed happily as she went back to bed.

* * *

The next time Naria woke up, it was in the middle of the afternoon & the sunshine had grown in intensity.

"Much better." she sighed & she got out of bed much more happily. After she brushed her teeth & washed her face, she went downstairs to see what she could eat. Lia had prepared tamagoyaki & miso soup for Naria.

"Well I do like omelets." Naria said as she looked at the tamagoyaki. She warmed up the bowl of soup & a few pieces of the tamagoyaki. After she finished eating, she washed the plates & went back upstairs to change into a plain dark blue t-shirt & jeans.

"Time to go exploring, I guess." she said as she picked up the spare key on her way to the door.

* * *

Rei swept the shrine courtyard slowly as she puzzled over the visions she had received over the past few days. She hadn't told the other Scouts the entire truth-the girl called Rose Maiden was involved in all of the visions, but there were a few where she was...not enough or too powerful. Something happened to her & the world ended up falling into darkness. Either that or...she had turned to the dark side, like Chibiusa had & almost stayed.

"Rei!" Rei looked up & saw Minako standing in front of her.

"I've been calling your name for at least 2 minutes." she pouted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rei sighed. "I'm just trying to figure the visions."

"Care to tell me some of them so I can help?" Minako asked. Most people only saw the blonde's bubbly exterior, but once her friends were in trouble or there was a problem in her way, Minako's tough & stubborn side showed up. It would be nice to have someone help her...but Rei didn't want to admit weakness. Besides, it was difficult to describe visions to people who didn't have any, the odd feelings that were attached to the visions that told Rei what would happen next. Images were all that could be told to others & it had been enough-up until now.

"It's fine, I just need to figure out how the visions work together. I'll just ask Michiru if I need any help." Rei shrugged.

"Ok. But right now you need to rest." Minako said & pulled Rei over to the shrine.

"But I haven't finished yet!" Rei protested.

"I'll do it." Minako said & took the broom. "You should go inside & make us some tea." She started to sweep the ground & Rei sighed. She hid a smile as she went inside to prepare their tea.

* * *

"So this is Hikawa Shrine." the guy said as he looked around. He passed through the torii gate & saw a blonde girl in a short sleeved light yellow jacket & orange shirt & short skirt.

"I didn't think that a miko wore that kind of clothing." he called out. Minako looked up at him & raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not the miko. I'm helping her by sweeping the courtyard. What do you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to look around." he shrugged. Minako noticed his clothes were designer but not Japanese- a rich foreigner then. A little business during the slow part of the week wouldn't be bad for the shrine, Minako figured she might just get a regular customer.

"I can show you around. The shrine has been around for 2400 years & there are around 290 daughter shrines that are also named Hikawa*." Minako said.

"Minako, I've got-" Rei said as she came out until she noticed the guy. He had black hair, dark grey eyes, & a small hoop earring on the side of his ear.

"So you're the miko." he said & inclined his head at Rei.

"I am." she said & walked over to him & Minako. "What do you want?"

"Just a tour of the shrine." he said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. We only give tours on every other Monday. If you wanted a tour that badly, you should've checked the website for the time." she snapped. Ami had actually made a website for the shrine a couple of years ago & it came in handy for situations like this.

"But I have to leave next week, can't you just give me a short tour?" he asked.

"If I made an exception for you, I'd have to make the exception the rule." Rei said.

"I'll pay twice, no four times, the tour price, if you'll show me around tomorrow. Please." he pleaded.

"I said no. Next time you come here, try to plan what you'll do." she replied.

"Can I at least come this week?" he asked. Rei's Scout wrist communicator buzzed & she looked at it.

"You need to leave now." she said.

"But can I come this week?" he asked again. Rei looked down at the communicator & back at him distractedly.

"Give me your number & I'll call you if I'm allowed to give you a tour." she said. Minako pulled out a slip of paper from her jacket pocket & the guy pulled out a pen from his shirt pocket. He scribbled something on the paper & gave it to Rei.

"Thank you so much." he said & walked out to the street.

"Is he going to walk home?" Minako asked.

"No clue. And apparently Michiru & Haruka are back from Michiru's concert tour." Rei said as she scanned her communicator.

"Strange, I didn't get anything." Minako frowned as she looked at her communicator.

"Maybe Michiru got some visions too." Rei said. "Either way, Usagi's called a meeting at the Crown."

"Let's go." Minako said.

A/N: Yeah, Naria is Rose Maiden, but she thinks that it's all a dream. And I enjoyed shooting the guy down with Rei a little too much haha.

*I got the info for Hikawa Shrine from the real Hikawa Shrine in the Omiya district of Saitama.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back & I still don't own Sailor Moon. 'Tis a pity, I'd take good care of it. I should've probably mentioned this earlier, but I'm using the fact that Motoki found out the identities of the Scouts in the first arc in the manga. So yes, he is supposed to know their identities.

_yamato_ _nadeshiko_ - ideal Japanese beauty

Chapter 5

"Welcome back, Haruka & Michiru!" Usagi smiled as Haruka & Michiru walked into the Game Center Crown.

"It's good to be back, Princess." Haruka smiled & Michiru nodded.

"I'm afraid the situation here has declined rapidly." Ami sighed. "We've encountered monsters that neither the Scouts nor Moon can handle."

"Haruka sensed a major fluctuation in power in the area." Michiru said. "Unfortunately, the Mirror was being rather vague about what the power was." The doorbell rang as Minako & Rei rushed in.

"Michiru! We need to talk." Rei said. Minako looked at Rei & then Michiru, not bothering to hide the worry she felt. _  
_

"What's wrong, Rei?" Usagi asked with an alarmed look. Rei wasn't the type to just barge into a meeting, she was almost always the first one there, waiting calmly for the rest of the Scouts (or at least until Usagi tried to sneak in a few minutes after the meeting started-but she was working on that).

This Rei looked the same as always but because Usagi knew her so well, she noticed a few things that were a little off: Rei's hair was just a little messed up from the wind (had she been running?), she looked a little out of breath (but Rei seemed to be almost always training...how far had she run to look this tired?), & Rei looked...frazzled. This wasn't the miko who greeted people with a cool smile & was referred to as a _yamato nadeshiko_ (those people _obviously_ hadn't seen Rei in the morning or when she was yelling at Usagi).

"I've been having visions...of great destruction & tragedy. The new monsters are just a piece of the puzzle &...I need help to find the rest of the pieces." Rei sighed, looking down at the floor. She hated to admit that she couldn't handle something, especially her visions. No one else could understand them, except for Michiru. But _she _was the one who had had visions since her childhood, she_ should_ be capable of handling them-

"Rei." Rei looked to her left & saw Usagi smiling at her. "I'm glad you finally decided to trust us enough to help you." Rei couldn't help but give Usagi a small smile in return.

"I believe this calls for a celebration." Motoki grinned at Rei from across the counter. "Drinks are on me!" He had already brewed some coffee & steeped some tea, just the way certain people like it.

"You're going to go bankrupt at this rate." Makoto joked, but she accepted her glass of green tea from him.

"You're right...how about half off instead?" Motoki suggested jokingly as he prepared the drinks for the others.

"Keep it free & the Scouts might possibly make an appearance near here during the day." Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"You have yourself a deal." Motoki grinned at her.

"Look at how big our Princess has gotten, making cutthroat deals to get her precious chocolate milkshakes." Haruka sighed over dramatically.

"Chocolate milkshakes are still better than that stupid black coffee you & Rei drink." Usagi shuddered. "I don't know how you two do it."

"Willpower." Rei shrugged as she walked over to the counter & gulped down some of the hot coffee Motoki placed in front of her.

"Now that's just showing off." Haruka rolled her eyes & Usagi laughed.

* * *

"Game Center Crown..." I said as I looked at the sign on the doors. The diner itself was filled with older teenagers & a couple of adults, laughing & enjoying themselves. I pushed open the door & the doorbell chimed in response. The people inside didn't seem to notice my arrival & I was perfectly fine with that.

"Excuse me." I tried to call out to the guy who was behind the counter. He was busy making drinks for everyone & after a few minutes of pouring, setting up mysterious machines with fancy names, & checking on said machines to make sure they wouldn't explode in his absence, he turned around.

"Welcome to the Crown Arcade! I'm Motoki & I'm the only one here right now, so it might take me a while to get to you. What would you like?" the guy from behind the counter asked. He had blond hair & eyes full of laughter-I liked him immediately.

"Um, I guess I'll have a...Sprite?" I asked weakly. I felt rather out of my element here in a place filled with strangers. 'Just wait till you have to go to school here.' I thought & mentally sighed.

"One Sprite, coming up." he said. He looked a little shaken after he saw me...but most people did, considering the fact that I looked too dark to have dark blue eyes. Somehow, somewhere on the family tree, some ancestor had handed down to me genes for blue eyes. Genetics was a funny thing.

"Here you are." he said & carefully slid the glass over to my side of the counter. I nodded my thanks & gave him the money for my drink. A woman was sitting beside me, nursing a cup of coffee. There was a Japanese newspaper beside her & I figured that this was as good a time as any to practice reading in Japanese.

"Excuse me, could I have that newspaper beside you?" I asked the woman. She looked over at me with a startled expression which turned into shock. I raised an eyebrow at that (or tried to-it probably looked like my eyebrows were having a seizure) & she blushed a little.

"Sorry, here you go." the woman said & gave me the newspaper. I took it from her & was about to try to decipher it when she asked,

"I haven't...seen you somewhere before have I?"

"I don't believe so." I replied. "Or at least I didn't see you."

"Never mind then." she shrugged gracefully & went back to her coffee. I went back to the newspaper & had gotten through the headline about some processing factory opening in the district when I heard someone walk over to the counter beside the woman.

"Rei, isn't this great? We haven't all been together like this in a long time." I heard a feminine laugh & I looked up.

_She looked exactly like the Moon woman from my dream._ No joke, this chick had the hairstyle (How did she get her hair like that?), the facial features, & even the voice.

"Oh sorry for disturbing you." the woman apologized.

"It's fine. I had to get going anyways." I said & pretended to check the clock on the wall. This was just getting too weird. A person from my dream was actually real? What next, I'm actually a superhero? I bit back a smile & walked out of the Game Center Crown.

It really was time to go home.

* * *

"Did you see what I saw?" Rei asked Usagi quietly.

"She had Mamoru's eyes...the same exact shade." Usagi replied in a wavering voice. What could this mean?

A/N: If you liked it & want me to keep going, please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mamoru growled under his breath as he paced his bedroom floor. How could a relative of his be out there without him finding out? He had literally gone through just about _everything _related to the Chiba family & had hired countless private investigators-with next to no results.

And now a random girl with the same colored eyes as his just happened to appear in the same city as him?

Sure.

It was more likely that some new enemy of the Moon Kingdom was trying to capture him or Usagi. Probably him.

"So what should we do?" Usagi asked. She was sitting on his bed & staring anxiously at him.

"Keep an eye on her. Has Ami tracked her down yet?" Mamoru replied.

"Not yet. She's surprisingly hard to find." Usagi said. Of course she was-whatever she was part of wouldn't want him & the Scouts to find the girl. A beeping sound emanated from somewhere near Usagi. Usagi pulled out her communicator from her sub space pocket & checked the screen.

"Ami just found out. She wants us to meet her at Hikawa Shrine."

* * *

It was definitely unusual, but not unheard of, to see uncommon color combinations in skin & eyes. After all, Ami herself was a prime example.

Her case was a little different since she had Mercurian genes in a Earth human's* body, but strange things happened to the human race nonetheless. This girl (Naria Chevalier) had black hair & dark tan skin but midnight blue eyes.

Ami had to admit that the similarity between this girl & Mamoru was rather striking but 99.9% of human DNA was the same. Rei & Usagi were caught by the eyes but the girl had a similar facial structure to Mamoru's as well. It was still eerie enough to give Ami the chills.

Mamoru said he had tried to trace every single one of his relatives & had been fairly certain he had pinned them all down (what few there were left-the Chiba-Shields line seemed exceedingly unfortunate with their high death rate). With the appearance of this girl, Mamoru's belief that he was the only one left was shaken. He wouldn't admit that, but Ami & Usagi could both hear a slight wavering in his voice when Usagi contacted him about the girl for the first time. 'Usagi can see things most people ignored-if she had only applied herself, she could've gotten much better grades.' Ami mused.

"I'm glad that we've found her at last." Rei said as she sat down beside Ami.

"Yes. Does this give you another puzzle piece to work with?" Ami asked. She understood how frustrating it was to only have a few pieces of the puzzle you were supposed to solve. As a medical student, she had experience with working with epidemiologists who dealt with difficult to treat, if not incurable, diseases. Every little piece of medical information would help, but families would most often be unable to provide the required information.

Ami still wouldn't trade her internship for any other job. Saving lives was still worth it & more so when she could figure out the missing pieces that linked everything together.

"It does." Rei smiled. "The visions are getting clearer by the day. Though it would be best if I could get closer to her again."

"You might need to know a few things about her then. Once everyone is here, I'll tell the information so I won't need to repeat myself." Ami said.

* * *

Just a few minutes before the meeting was about to begin, Mamoru & Usagi walked into the room with the other Scouts. Makoto, Minako, Haruka, & Michiru came in right after them.

"Alright, we're all here so tell us what you found out about this girl." Mamoru said. His face was studiously blank but his mouth was compressed into a tight line.

"Right, well, the girl's full name is Naria Chevalier & she is 16. She lives in the same subdivision that Usagi lives in, so it shouldn't be too hard to contrive a situation for those two to meet. She lives with her guardian Lia Nakamura who has been divorced for 12 years & has 2 children named...oh Lord." Ami sighed.

"What?" Minako asked.

"The 16 year old boy is called Atari...like the game developer." Ami shook her head. Minako & Usagi laughed at that while Haruka hid a smile behind her hand.

"Anyhow," Ami continued. "Lia Nakamura also has a daughter, Natalia who is 14. Naria has been visiting America every other year for 10 years. I'm not entirely sure why."

"Her parents are dead?" Mamoru asked.

"No, she was abandoned on Ms. Nakamura's doorstep. Her name was on a piece of paper tucked into the blanket. Ms. Nakamura said so in an email to some of her relatives. No one in Ms. Nakamura's family seems to accept Naria except for Ms. Nakamura herself." Ami replied.

"I see." Mamoru said. His face was still neutral but his mouth was no longer a rigid line. The room was quiet as everyone took in the information about the mysterious girl.

"Do we go after her?" Minako asked Usagi.

"I'll talk to her & see what she's like. Until then everyone else can stand down unless I call for help. Understood?" Usagi ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Minako rolled her eyes & the others nodded.

"We won't need to involve Setsuna if we can find out about the Rose Maiden girl too. Found anything yet Ami?" Makoto asked.

"I'm afraid not." Ami replied. "I found some new files in the Super Computer when I analyzed a few scraps of the Hydra flesh I found. But for some reason the files are locked & no matter what I do, I can't unlock them."

"Strange. Do you need me to use the Crystal on it or something?" Usagi asked.

"I honestly don't think anything will happen, but it couldn't hurt to try." Ami shrugged. She took out her Super Computer from her sub space pocket & Usagi summoned her Silver Crystal. The Crystal gave forth a constant glow & once it was placed next to Ami's Computer, the Crystal simply kept glowing steadily.

"Nothing happened." Usagi frowned & put the Crystal away.

"At least we tried it." Ami replied as she put her Computer back. "Are you going to talk to Naria today?"

"It's pretty late. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Well, I'd better drop you home." Mamoru said. Usagi nodded & said goodbye to everyone before she & Mamoru left in their car.

* * *

The ride to Usagi's house was silent. Mamoru seemed entirely focused on driving & Usagi didn't want to bother him.

"You...will talk to her tomorrow, right?" he asked her.

"Of course. Would you like to come too?" Usagi replied.

"No, no it would strange if we both showed up in front of her." Mamoru shook his head. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he turned into the driveway of Usagi's house.

"Do you want to come in?" Usagi asked timidly.

"I don't feel like having your father chew me out, but thanks anyways." Mamoru said with a tired laugh. Usagi sighed as she was about to leave when Mamoru grabbed her hand suddenly.

"I'm sorry. I've been pretty distant today, but I'll make it up to you & take you out to dinner tomorrow." he said.

"Sounds good." Usagi smiled & he smiled back. He let go & watched her as she closed the car door & was greeted by her brother at the door. It was a reassuringly normal scene in the midst of the turbulent situation. Mamoru could only hope that things didn't get any worse.

*Not a big fan of the word Earthling. Strange & stupid word in my opinion. Besides the inhabitants of all the planets had humanoid bodies.

A/N: So much dialogue . But how am I doing at keeping everyone in character? Quick update. Feel the love ^^

You know the drill, R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I grunted as I hit the punching stand. It felt good to release my tension on the relatively innocent punching stand. Imagining a certain cocky, grinning face certainly helped me punch harder. It was nice of Aunt Lia to put a punching bag for me in her new exercise room in the house. The house still looked a little new, even though Aunt Lia, Nia, & Tari had been living here since I had left for America just a couple of months ago.

I sighed as I stepped away from the punching stand. I was dripping with sweat & I had left wet spots on the stand where my fists had connected firmly. I wasn't the type of girl who was into running or swimming. My sport was just martial arts-any style came to me naturally. Unfortunately, I had a heart condition that prevented me from from doing any type of exercise for too long. I had to time myself carefully or I would pass out or even die if I pushed myself too hard. The doctor said I could work on getting stronger & try to extend the amount of work I could do before my heart started palpitating, but I would never be able to get rid of the condition completely.

I wiped off my face, got some clothes from my room next door, & took a shower. When I went downstairs, I saw Aunt Lia & a blonde girl chatting happily.

"Ah, Naria there you are!" Aunt Lia exclaimed when she saw me on the stairs.

* * *

Usagi turned around & saw the girl from the arcade. She had a deer-in-headlights look on her face & she had stopped walking down the stairs.

_It's definitely her, _Usagi confirmed to herself. _One mystery down, another to go. _

"This is Tsukino Usagi, a neighbor of ours. She lives a few houses down & wanted to ask how you were adjusting to Japan." Ms. Nakamura said.

"I'm fine, besides I've been here before. It's just whenever I go to the States for vacation, it's like I forget everything from here." she shrugged. Usagi gave her a polite nod but wondered what could do something like that to a person. _Brainwashing?_

"Come down & keep her company while I get some tea from the kitchen." Ms. Nakamura said & walked into the kitchen. Usagi was left alone with Naria, who was slowly walking over to her. Naria sat down gingerly & inspected Usagi head to toe. Usagi inspected her too. Hunched shoulders, wrinkled forehead, & slightly leaning forward-Naria was definitely nervous.

"I-I know who you are." Naria stumbled over her words.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked. Better to play the dumb blonde card & see what Naria thought she knew.

"You're the Moon girl from my dream. It sounds stupid, but there was a girl just like you-with your hairstyle & everything-but she was apparently a superhero. Crazy huh?" Naria laughed a little. _She saw through_ _the disguise? More than I could say for Mamoru,_ Usagi thought with a grin.

"You must've had jet lag & maybe you had seen me when your aunt was driving through the neighborhood." Usagi reasoned.

"But why would I think you were a superhero?" Naria frowned.

"Nia's a big fan of Sailor Moon apparently. She talks about it all the time with my cousin Rini." Usagi said. _My cousin who's actually my daughter...this never gets any less awkward. _Before Naria could respond, Ms. Nakamura came back in.

"Well, I hope you girls got to know each other a little, because Naria's going to your school, Usagi!" she said cheerily.

_I swear, everything happens at school. _Usagi could barely control her sigh. _Last year of high school & something crazy ends up happening._

"You're kidding me Auntie. You're throwing a poor little freshman into the jaws of the terrible Juuban Municipal High School*?" Naria asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You'll be fine, Usagi will take care of you." Ms. Nakamura said. "Right?"

"Oh yes, I should be able to keep an eye on her." Usagi blurted. _Wait...I don't think I should've done that... _"My friends will help me too." _I __should p__robably stop talking now._

* * *

After Usagi managed to get out of Ms. Nakamura's house, she contacted the others with her Communicator while she walked down the street to her house.

"Well, I managed to find out that she knows who I am." Usagi sighed.

"What? How did she find out?" Rei squawked.

"She saw through my disguise somehow." Usagi replied. "But we can talk at your place. Let me contact the others first."

* * *

That afternoon, a meeting was held at the Crown Arcade. Much squabbling & squawking ensued once the girls found out Naria knew Sailor Moon's real identity but they calmed down when Usagi explained that Naria seemed to accept her explanation. They didn't freak out quite as much Usagi had thought they would about helping Naria.

"After all, it's the perfect excuse to stay with her." Makoto grinned & Minako nodded. Ami had graduated early so she couldn't help with this.

"I guess I'll just analyze the battle data with that guy." Ami shrugged. After a few more minutes discussing the plan to meet up with Usagi & Naria, the girls decided to go back home. Minako offered Usagi a ride home & Usagi accepted. Usagi tried to call Mamoru, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Mamoru, I've talked to Naria & it turns out she knows our 'friend'. Call me back when you have the time." Usagi left her message. She hoped he wasn't working too hard at college...he had almost fainted last time because he hadn't eaten in a couple of days & was running on energy drinks.

"How's Mamoru doing nowadays?" Minako asked suddenly.

"Oh, he's, uh, fine." Usagi shrugged. "He's freaked out about this new chick, but we all are."

"True...have you seen that new show about the foreign exchange student? This situation kinda reminds me of that! Except it's not a hot guy who came to our school." Minako pouted. Usagi laughed & they chatted about the show until they reached Usagi's house.

"Bye Minako!"

"Bye Usagi!" They waved cheerfully at each other. Usagi went inside her house & Minako drove away to her apartment. She had decided to buy one for herself at last-it wasn't like she was close to her parents. All her mother did was nag her & her father didn't do much to get involved with Minako's life. Minako gripped her steering wheel tightly until she realized what she was doing. _Stay calm, the last thing you want is an accident, _Minako told herself & took in deep, steady breaths. She was actually more prone to road rage than anyone else in the group- even Rei.

Maybe it was because you were a loose cannon before you met us, Rei joked. _Not quite, Rei. Well, I'd better figure out what I'll make for lunch tomorrow._ Minako looked at her car clock-10:12.

"How am I going to be able get up tomorrow?" she moaned as she pulled into her driveway. "I need my beauty sleep!"

* * *

Far away in the cold reaches of space, the lizard boy Tatsuya reported to his commander. They met in a glass palace near the star the people on Earth referred to as the Sun.

"So, there's a girl called Rose Maiden now." a feminine voice said. It was hard to tell where the voice came from because the room was so bright. "Do tell Malachite to keep an eye on her as well. She may come in handy." Tatsuya bowed & disappeared from the palace.

A/N: Naria can't keep her big mouth shut. So now Usagi knows what's up. What will be the plan of attack? Stay tuned & find out in the next (& faster) installment of Dawn of the Rose! *triumphant music as I sneak away*


End file.
